


The Trials and Hardships of a Sarcastic Gay Teenage Emissary (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Series: The Trials and Hardships of a Sarcastic Gay Teenage Emissary [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heartbeats, Humor, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scents & Smells, Sex Talk, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Stilinski Family Feels, Teasing, Top Derek Hale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Está bien, tal vez Stiles no sea gay. Pero definitivamente es algo.Si una cosa es segura, es que Stiles está definitivamente solo. Está cansado de ser el único virgen de su grupo de amigos, aunque los supera a todos en el camino del intelecto y la madurez (la mayor parte del tiempo). Stiles ha buscado el amor por todas partes. Ha intentado salir online, ha intentado en clubes fuera de Beacon Hills, demonios, ha mirado hasta en las montañas y los tejados.Stiles necesita tener sexo. Stiles necesita tener sexo muy pronto, muchas veces. Muchas veces seguidas, en muchos lugares diferentes. Infiernos - incluso con muchas personas diferentes, en muchas situaciones diferentes.Entonces, cuando Stiles encuentra a Derek entrando por su ventana tarde una noche después de una reunión de la manada, ¿qué puede hacer?"Por favor no me mates por esto ..."O la pieza porno obligatoria donde Stiles y Derek finalmente follan.





	1. Stiles es solo stiles.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Trials and Hardships of a Sarcastic Gay Teenage Emissary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/919422) by [rachelrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelrose/pseuds/rachelrose). 



> Holaaa gente, vengo con una historia corta de Teen Wolf de la pareja Sterek.
> 
> Tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir la historia.
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia.
> 
> ATTE lbp98l

Está bien, tal vez Stiles no sea gay. Pero definitivamente es algo.

Stiles una vez trató de decirle a su padre, pero no le creyó. Se lo tomó como una broma y dijo: "Stiles, no eres gay". Ha dejado pistas a sus amigos, especialmente a Scott, pero es como si nadie le hubiera estado prestando atención. Tal vez pensaron que estaba actuando desesperadamente, porque realmente le coquetea a cualquier cosa con un pulso. Stiles no es necesariamente estrictamente gay. Él es sólo Stiles.

Si una cosa es segura, es que Stiles está definitivamente solo. Está cansado de ser el único virgen de su grupo de amigos, aunque los supera a todos en el camino del intelecto y la madurez (la mayor parte del tiempo). Es como que Stiles ha aprendido mucho desde que el mundo sobrenatural envolvió su vida, pero Scott se ha mantenido constante en su olvidadiza mentalidad de 15 años. Stiles se siente mayor que la mayoría del grupo, aunque eso definitivamente no es del todo cierto. Tal vez solo tiene un complejo de superioridad distorsionado, lo cual es irónico, debido a lo mucho que se odia a sí mismo.

Stiles ha buscado el amor por todas partes. Ha intentado salir online, ha intentado en clubes fuera de Beacon Hills, demonios, ha mirado hasta en las montañas y los tejados.

Tal vez no sea hora de que Stiles encuentre el amor. Después de vencer al Darach y a la Manada Alfa, Deaton tomó a Stiles bajo su tutela para enseñarle más sobre su "chispa". Le dijo que podía convertirse en un druida si eso era lo que deseaba y le dijo que le enseñaría cómo cosechar el poder del Nemeton dejado por el Darach. Deaton dijo que, en sí mismo, el árbol no era malo. Deaton no temía en su corazón que Stiles usara su poder para el mal, por lo que estaba muy entusiasmado de enseñarle a Stiles cómo convertirse en un druida. Ha estado trabajando para él durante algunos meses junto a Scott en la veterinaria, con Deaton a menudo dándole nuevos materiales de lectura y reuniéndose con él en el Nemeton después de cerrar la clínica para lecciones de control y fortaleza. Se ve prometedor para Stiles. Tal vez ahora le sea de alguna utilidad a la manada. Está más cansado que nadie de llegar tarde a los ataques, siendo el único en encontrar los cuerpos. Se ha vuelto demasiado para que él pueda manejarlo.


	2. Stiles necesita tener sexo.

Stiles está en el loft con toda la manada para la reunión de la manada de esta noche. Aunque, en los últimos tiempos, las reuniones de la manada se han convertido en una broma, ya que no existen amenazas reales ni un peligro inminente. Las reuniones de manada son más para actualizarse mutuamente sobre sus vidas y compartir nuevas historias. Pero en serio, para eso está Facebook.

Derek habla de lo que siempre habla. Discute la preparación y entrenamiento para la próxima confrontación. Es raro ahora, porque comparte su estado alfa con Scott, más o menos. Scott, aún siendo un "alfa verdadero", realmente no tiene ningún poder sobre la manada de Derek, por lo que esencialmente, es el alfa de su propia manada, pero no tiene una manada. Derek accedió a dejarle quedarse con su manada y Scott puede tener una opinión más prominente ahora, pero Derek dice la última palabra. Es una situación realmente confusa.

A Stiles le gusta sentirse importante para el grupo, pero sabe que realmente no lo es. Al menos, no donde está en su entrenamiento druida. Stiles siempre ha sido el que tiene el plan, pero ahora, es como un pato sentado y lo odia. Observa la reunión de la manada y les escucha discutiendo y balbuceando. Los egos en la habitación comienzan a asfixiarle, por lo que va al baño.

Cuando regresa, cada miembro de la manada está en sus respectivos lugares: Scott y Allison juntos en el sofá, acurrucados, Isaac en el suelo delante de ellos sentado en las piernas de Scott, Peter apoyado contra la pared, Derek tirando de los DVD fuera del armario. Stiles se sienta al otro lado de la habitación en el suelo, tratando de no llamar la atención, pero sabe que sus compañeros de manada pensarán que algo está mal. Afortunadamente, nadie dice nada.

Derek arrodillado frente al soporte de televisión es una tortura. Su culo está a la vista perfectamente. Stiles realmente solo quiere correr, darle una palmada y huir riéndose. Pero con toda seriedad, no puede evitar mirar con envidia los oscuros vaqueros ajustados que muestran el culo de Derek. Encuentra el DVD que está buscando y lo coloca. Se da la vuelta y se levanta, con la camisa arrugada, exponiendo la parte inferior de su abdomen. La V de Derek es gloriosa. Stiles desvía sus ojos rápidamente, para no atrapar la mirada de Derek. Nunca querría que él supiera acerca de su colegial enamoramiento hacia él. Derek dice: "Está bien, entonces hay tres votos para los Vengadores y un voto para Pitch Perfect. Lo siento, Isaac. Tal vez la próxima semana."

Justo en ese momento, cuando están a punto de comenzar la película, Cora entra en el loft, dándose a conocer como de costumbre. En su propio elemento, puede ser ruidosa, sarcástica e ingeniosa, lo que es un gran complemento para el personaje de Derek. Derek resopla, pone los ojos en blanco y pregunta: "¿Dónde diablos has estado? Llegas una hora y media tarde."

"Oh vamos. No pongas tus bragas en un montón, Derek. Es decir, si utilizas alguna ". Esto provoca una buena risa de toda la sala, de todos, excepto de Derek.

Él gruñe, sus ojos brillando de color rojo. "Esto no es gracioso, Cora. Las reuniones de la manada son importantes ".

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la amenaza de la semana: la disminución de la población de ciervos o tu falta absoluta de vida social? ". La habitación está literalmente aullando de risa. Stiles se ríe en voz baja para sí mismo. Derek no tiene respuesta para ella, solo gruñe y le mira con los ojos rojos. Ella continúa, "¿Tendrás sexo?"

"Cállate."

"No, en serio. Nueva misión, muchachos: necesitamos que Derek tenga sexo."

Peter se inserta en la broma. "Tengo una idea brillante. Vamos a conseguirle un cachorro ". De acuerdo, eso hace reír a Stiles.

Cora toma una bebida fría de la nevera y se sienta junto a Stiles. Esto es realmente extraño, considerando el hecho de que ella realmente no puede soportarle y lo ha dejado muy claro en muchas ocasiones.

Derek grita, silenciando a todos, "¡NO NECESITO LA AYUDA DE NADIE!"

Stiles necesita sexo. Stiles necesita sexo muy pronto, muchas veces. Muchas veces seguidas, en muchos lugares diferentes. Infiernos - incluso con muchas personas diferentes, en muchas situaciones diferentes. No le importa si estos pensamientos lo hacen sentir como una puta.

Derek continúa, "... para que todos puedan simplemente callarse la boca." Y lo hacen. Ven la película, a la mitad, Stiles recibe un mensaje de texto de Sourwolf. Lo lee: "¿puedes quedarte un poco después de la reunión?" Se da cuenta de que su corazón se sobresalta al ver el contacto de Derek apareciendo en su pantalla, pero todos están tan metidos en la película que no cree que nadie escuche.

Escribe una respuesta. "Seguro, jefe." Puede ver cómo el regazo de Derek se levanta, pero su rostro no cambia.

Derek envía otro mensaje de texto, este dice: "Lo siento, no quería llamar la atención preguntándote delante de todos. No quería que nadie pensara que te estaba favoreciendo. ;) "

SANTA MIERDA. OH DIOS MÍO. DEREK JODIDO HALE ME ENVIÓ UNA PUTA CARA DE GUIÑO. CREO QUE ME ESTOY FUNDIENDO EN EL INTERIOR, EN EL CALOR DE UN MILLAR DE SOLES QUE SON LA ESENCIA DE DEREK HALE Y OH DIOS MÍO - "Es genial".


	3. Stiles tiene una mente sucia.

Después de que la película termina, todos comienzan a recoger y se van. Cora y Peter deciden ir al restaurante, dejando atrás a Derek. Para hacer que parezca menos extraño que se quede atrás, le dice a Scott que va al baño.

El corazón de Stiles salta cuando camina por el pasillo del baño y todos se han ido. No ha estado casi solo con Derek, pero en realidad nunca les vio como amigos. Vio a Derek como una especie de dios, en realidad, con un cuerpo perfecto y un corazón roto. Es realmente sexy para Stiles. Pero Stiles no espera que pase nada, nunca en sus sueños más salvajes podría verse con Derek Hale. Está apoyado en el mostrador de su cocina, tomando una taza de café. El hombre nunca duerme, está seguro. "Lo siento si te asusté pidiéndote que te quedes. No es nada grande, lo juro ".

"¿Estoy en problemas?" Levanta una ceja, un indirecto coqueteo, pero Derek niega con la cabeza.

"¿Café?"

Stiles sacude la cabeza. "No, en verdad quiero dormir un poco esta noche".

"De todos modos, iba a sugerir que tal vez deberíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, no lo sé, por la vinculación, debido a tu entrenamiento y tu nueva posición como nuestro emisario". Stiles puede sentir su corazón hundirse en su estómago. Joder si "Me gustaría estar involucrado, si lo permites. O al menos, mantenme informado sobre los nuevos desarrollos ".

Stiles estará todo el tiempo que pueda con Derek. Su enamoramiento está profundamente arraigado. Tanto que Stiles sueña con tenerlo en la cama con él, recostado allí, disfrutando de los sonidos de su aliento y la sensación de piel contra piel. Oh dios, ¿qué diablos está mal conmigo? "Claro, suena bien. No sé lo que estabas pensando, pero podríamos conseguir algunas patatas fritas rizadas o algo así ".

Derek se ríe. Maldita sea esa sonrisa. "Suena bien. Te escribiré un mensaje."

 

Stiles se va sin otra palabra, asintiendo y recogiendo sus cosas, deslizándose por la puerta. Teme lo que podría haber dicho si se hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar. En realidad, podría haber saltado sobre él allí mismo en el sitio.


	4. Stiles se excita.

El viaje a casa desde el loft de Derek es desafiante, Stiles tiene dificultades para conducir en su Jeep con una erección.

Sin embargo, llega a casa en una sola pieza. Su padre no está en casa, por lo que Stiles entra en la casa, amando la libertad de no tener que explicar donde estaba a su padre. Se llena la cara con la única comida real en su nevera, la carne y el queso y se dirige a la cama. Agarra algo de ropa para cambiarse, pero cuando abre la puerta de su armario, escucha que su ventana se abre. Es Derek, parado allí en toda su gloria, en el dormitorio de Stiles.

"Amigo, sé que dije que podíamos pasar más tiempo juntos, pero no quise decir ..."

"Yo solo - no puedo sacar algo de mi cabeza. Pero probablemente no sea nada. Lo siento, te hablaré mañana ..."

Stiles cruza la habitación y agarra su muñeca antes de que pueda saltar por la ventana nuevamente. "Derek, habla".

Él gruñe "Tu aroma. Fue ... diferente esta noche ".

"¿Te das cuenta de mi olor?" Stiles se ríe, como si estuviera honrado.

"Siempre". De hecho, puedes ver la tensión en las líneas de expresión de Derek. Se está sonrojando "Y tu corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando recibiste mi mensaje de texto y cuando viste que todos se habían ido".

"Probablemente demasiado Adderall hoy, hombre, no lo sé. Tomé mi segunda dosis más tarde de lo habitual. Hace que mi corazón vaya loco ". Derek se acerca unos pasos más, entrando en el espacio personal de Stiles. Su rostro es duro e inflexible, lleno de ira y preocupación. Apoya a Stiles en la pared al lado de la ventana y comienza a olfatear el lugar de su cuello entre su mandíbula y su hombro. "Whoa tío, espacio personal ..."

"¿Te asusto?" Derek se inclina hacia atrás, con una mirada interrogante en su rostro. No es algo que Stiles vea muy a menudo. Derek simplemente no es muy expresivo.

Stiles se ríe, sobre todo por la incomodidad. "¿Estás preguntando si tengo miedo del Gran Lobo Malo? Porque, para ser honesto, Derek, eso es bastante cliché ".

Derek aprieta los dientes y sus ojos brillan de color rojo, pero sus garras permanecen retraídas mientras levanta una mano para agarrar la mandíbula de Stiles para que no tenga más remedio que mirarle a los ojos. "Responde a la pregunta".

"Escucha el latido de mi corazón. No, Derek Hale, no te tengo miedo."

Deja ir a Stiles y retrocede, sacudiendo la cabeza, confundido. Stiles exhala profundamente y se hunde contra la pared para sentarse en el suelo.

"Entonces, ¿qué está pasando? Aparte de tu actitud hiperactiva y sarcástica habitual, antes estabas actuando especialmente extraño. La parte más preocupante es que no has dicho una sola palabra en la reunión de la manada ".

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que no había hablado esa noche, lo que, en verdad, era una rareza. "Yo ... no estoy seguro".

"Estás mintiendo". Derek le agarra por la chaqueta y le tira hacia arriba, sosteniéndole contra la pared, otra vez, obligándole a encontrar sus ojos. "Puedo decirlo."

"Yo ... no estoy ..." El latido del corazón de Stiles latía con fuerza en sus oídos, el único sonido tangible era el torrente de sangre en su cabeza. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"¿Stiles?"

Stiles inhala y exhala profundamente, burlándose de la respiración entrecortada . Se frota los ojos y se ríe. "Jesús, Derek". Murmura y comienza a recuperar su coraje. Gracias a Dios su padre no está en casa. "Y aquí pensaba que nada podía superar esos agudos sentidos de hombre lobo".

Los ojos de Derek se agrandan y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, confundido. "No entiendo". Suelta la chaqueta de Stiles, pero sigue erguido justo en su espacio personal.

"Por favor, no me mates por esto ..." Toma la cara de Derek con ambas manos y le empuja, besándole profunda y apasionadamente. Una lágrima corre por su rostro y, por un momento, Derek no reacciona. Pero en segundos, Derek cierra la brecha entre los dos cuerpos cálidos, presionando a Stiles contra la pared, con un antebrazo apoyado contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Stiles y la otra mano agarrando la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles, profundizando el beso.

Derek finalmente se retira y jadea, "Joder, Stiles". Mira hacia abajo por un segundo, apartando su mano de la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y sacude la cabeza, dejando caer su mirada al suelo. Se ve enfadado, incluso decepcionado. "No puedes hacer algo así y esperar que pueda alejarme".

"Entonces no lo hagas".


	5. Stiles consigue lo que quiere.

"Stiles, no puedo hacer esto". Pasa una mano por su perfecto pelo negro. Oh, cómo anhela Stiles pasar sus dedos por ese pelo.

"¿Por qué no?" Se queja, molesto en broma, pero realmente le duele por dentro.

Resopla de nuevo, agregando un gruñido esta vez, soltando, "¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!"

"Realmente eres un idiota torpe, ¿no?" Tira de Derek de nuevo, sonriendo, besándole de nuevo.

Muerde el labio inferior de Derek y, de nuevo, Derek retrocede para intervenir. "Stiles, no ... no quiero que te hieras". Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y sacude la cabeza, pero antes de que pueda protestar, Derek continúa, "No quiero solo una aventura de una noche. No puedo hacer esto ".

"No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero Derek, por una vez, solo cállate y disfruta el momento". Stiles pone ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y le lanza una sonrisa.

Derek sonríe salvajemente, liberando todas las inhibiciones. "Está bien, pero lo pediste". Sujeta a Stiles con fuerza contra la pared, agarrando las caderas de Stiles con ambas manos y luego levanta lentamente ambas manos hacia arriba de su camisa. Derek es un besador fantástico, increíblemente apasionado y fuerte. Parece como si realmente tuviera experiencia, aunque Stiles nunca ha visto o escuchado que haya estado con alguien antes. Excepto, ya sabes, Kate Argent. Tema doloroso. Derek se retira sacudiendo la cabeza, jadeando: "Espera, Stiles, ¿no eres virgen?"

"Sí y realmente estoy tratando de cambiar eso".

"¿Es eso lo que esto es para ti?"

"No, Derek, no quise decir eso. Oye ... "agarra su rostro con ambas manos, su agarre aflojándose en algo suave y sincero. "Para. En realidad, es realmente tu culpa. "Derek se ve confundido. "Tú, con esos pantalones diabólicos ..." Su voz se apaga cuando Derek se ríe y le levanta rápidamente, moviéndole hacia la cama. Esto es lo que quiere, lo que ha querido durante tanto tiempo. Anhela tocar o lamer, lo que sea que pueda conseguir, cada centímetro del cuerpo perfectamente cincelado de Derek.

Es posible que Derek no se haya enamorado de Stiles, pero el pensamiento de él siempre se quedaba en el fondo de su mente. No pensaba en Stiles a menudo, pero soñaba con él. Ha soñado con los dedos de Stiles, específicamente, y acerca de besar cada uno de los lindos y pequeños lunares de su cuerpo. Encuentra su honestidad y su sarcasmo un hermoso partido para su personalidad. Derek sabe que bajo su actitud dominante, Stiles tiene un interior suave y efusivo y un corazón roto como el suyo. Entonces, cuando Stiles se abalanza sobre él, se da cuenta de que esto es lo que realmente quiere.

"Siéntate al lado de la cama". Stiles sigue las órdenes de Derek. Derek se pone de rodillas delante de él, tirando lentamente de la chaqueta y la camisa de Stiles para quitárselas. Cuando lo hace, Stiles quiere sentirse igual, por lo que él (más violentamente que Derek) quita la camisa de Derek. Aunque Stiles no es rival para el físico de Derek, hay una cierta belleza en su tez suave y el tono muscular apenas visible. Tiene alguna definición, pero las líneas no son prominentes como las de Derek. Pero Derek encuentra esto increíblemente apetitoso y arrastra mordiscos y besos desde el cuello de Stiles, bajando por su pecho, alrededor de su ombligo y muerde la cintura de los pantalones de Stiles. Mira a Stiles, sonriendo con locura. Jesús, joder, esto no está pasando. "Fuera". Derek hace un gesto hacia los pantalones de Stiles. "Todo."

"Está bien, cielos". Se pone de pie frente a Derek, se quita sus pantalones y boxers, los desecha a través de la habitación y se sienta en el borde de la cama. Derek apoya una palma en cada una de las rodillas de Stiles y mira la vista ante él, aceptando una nueva, maravillosa e inquietante realización: Stiles tiene un pene enorme. Desafío aceptado.


	6. Stiles tiene sexo.

Stiles observa mientras Derek se apodera de la base de su erección, manteniéndola firme para poder arrastrar su lengua desde la base hasta la cabeza, lamiendo la piel alrededor de la hendidura. Lentamente lleva la cabeza a su boca, girando su lengua alrededor mientras lo hace y Stiles gime. Esto es una tortura. Stiles pasa los dedos de su mano derecha por el pelo de Derek, disfrutando de poder llevar a cabo una de sus muchas fantasías. Derek toma eso como una señal para comenzar a tomar lentamente el pene de Stiles en su boca, chupando ligeramente, usando su lengua para presionar la parte inferior de la erección de Stiles mientras lo hace con la mano y la boca también. Y, oh Dios, Derek mira a Stiles, con los ojos rojos, cuando un gruñido bajo resuena en la garganta de Derek. "D ... Derek ..." Stiles tira del pelo de Derek, advirtiéndole, pero Derek no le suelta. En cambio, toma la longitud completa de Sties en su boca, permitiendo que la cabeza golpee contra la parte posterior de su garganta. "Jodido infierno, hombre". Es como si hubiera hecho esto antes. En poco tiempo, Stiles se corre, gimiendo el nombre de Derek, mientras que Derek chupa con avidez hasta la última gota, deseando más.

Cuando Stiles baja del orgasmo, observando cómo el cuerpo perfecto de Derek se desliza hacia arriba para reposicionar a los dos en la cama, no puede evitar pellizcarse. Nunca en sus sueños más salvajes, bueno, tal vez en sus sueños más salvajes, ni siquiera pensaría que tenía una oportunidad con Derek. Era un enamoramiento tan tonto. Pero cuando mira a Derek, quien se inclina sobre él con ojos salvajes y hambrientos, se da cuenta de que sí, esto está pasando, sí, Derek está encima de él, y sí, esto siempre fue posible. Stiles arrastra la punta de sus dedos a lo largo de la piel sobre el pecho de Derek, su toque suave se convierte en algo más diabólico y hambriento y busca a tientas cada parte de Derek que puede. Explora su cuerpo atentamente, deseando más, mucho más.

Derek no se lo espera cuando Stiles voltea a los dos y comienza a besar a Derek desde su pecho hasta su hombro y desde su hombro hasta su cuello hasta que sus labios descansan contra la oreja de Derek. El aliento caliente envía escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Derek. Arqueando la espalda, gime, mucho más sexy que cuando Stiles lo hace, se da cuenta. Stiles susurra, arrastrando sus labios a lo largo de la oreja de Derek, "Quiero que me folles, Derek. Quiero que me folles tan fuerte ".

Derek levanta ambas manos para agarrar las caderas de Stiles y las empuja con fuerza contra las suyas, insistiendo en el toque, gruñendo: "¿Oh, sí? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Stiles arrastra una mano hacia el pene descuidado de Derek, frotando burlonamente la tela de sus pantalones vaqueros. No se mueve de donde sus labios descansan en la oreja de Derek y continúa: "Quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre. Derek, quiero que me arruines ". En ese momento, Stiles no puede susurrar nada más, porque en un instante, Derek les está dando la vuelta de nuevo.

"No podrás caminar durante una semana". Las manos de Derek suben y bajan por los costados de Stiles y se ríe en voz baja. Stiles ya está medio duro de nuevo y Derek suspira en broma. "Oh, lo que hace la resistencia de un adolescente". Antes de que Stiles pueda decir una respuesta sarcástica, Derek presiona un dedo sobre sus labios, luego sustituye su dedo por sus propios labios, presionando un beso salvaje y descuidado en los labios de Stiles. Derek se coloca rápidamente de pie junto a la cama, desabrochando su propio cinturón, dejando a Stiles con los ojos todavía cerrados y sus labios aún fruncidos. "Tienes algún..."

Antes de que Derek pueda terminar, Stiles le responde. "Mesita de noche, en el cajón".

Derek se sienta a un lado de la cama de Stiles, completamente desnudo, revolviendo el cajón de la mesita de noche. "Sabes, yo tampoco sería modesto si fuera tú", dice, sin volverse, sosteniendo un condón XXL entre sus dedos.

"Sin ... sin condón". Derek se vuelve para mirarle a los ojos, pero antes de que pueda preguntar, Stiles continúa, "y sí, estoy seguro".

Derek busca el lubricante en el cajón antes de arrastrarse de nuevo en la cama para abrir las piernas de Stiles. Stiles echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra los ojos, sintiendo que un dedo frío y lubricado se burla de su entrada. Gime: "Jesucristo".

"Prefiero que me llamen Derek". Stiles quiere decirle lo cliché que era ese comentario, pero antes de que pueda, Derek está metiendo lentamente un dedo en el culo de Stiles. Sorprendentemente, Stiles se ajusta a la presión rápidamente, lo que hace que Derek se pregunte si alguna vez ha experimentado con él mismo, pero eso solo le pone más excitado.

Cuando el dedo está completamente dentro, torturando a Stiles rozando su próstata, Stiles suelta de forma bastante agresiva, "Joder ... mete más, Derek. Puedo soportarlo ". Y puede. Puede tomar dos dedos, luego tres y ya casi se está asfixiando por la falta de liberación. Agarra la muñeca libre de Derek y la retuerce: "Sólo follame Derek".

Stiles deja de agarrar el brazo de Derek y no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que sienta la sensación fría y extraña de la cabeza de Derek contra su entrada. Derek inserta lentamente su cabeza en el culo de Stiles sin más estímulos, usando toda su voluntad para no follar a Stiles como un animal. Stiles silba por el dolor y se ajusta, apretando los dientes. "Estoy ... estoy bien". Derek se acerca, paralelamente al cuerpo de Stiles, empujando más de su longitud lentamente mientras Stiles se ajusta. El dolor no es insoportable, pero es realmente desagradable y Stiles tiene que apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar un ruido embarazoso de su boca. "Mieeerda".

"¿Ayudaría si dijera que se pone mucho mejor?"

"Definitivamente", dice Stiles, torciendo su sonrisa por defecto en algo mucho más dulce y suave.

Derek llega al fondo y Stiles puede sentir casi inmediatamente una sensación de euforia sobre todo su ser, por dentro y por fuera. Después de permitir que su interior se adapte, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Derek por una eternidad, agarra los bíceps de Derek y asiente con la cabeza, diciendo "muévete". Derek lentamente, agonizantemente comienza a moverse, saliendo casi por completo antes de empujarse lentamente hacia dentro. Stiles agarra las nalgas de Derek y cuando Derek se retrae casi todo de nuevo, Stiles tira de Derek con fuerza. Sus manos se mueven desde el culo de Derek después de unos cuantos empujones más duros hasta su espalda, la sensación del pene de Derek presionando su próstata provocando que él clavara sus uñas humanas en la piel de la espalda de Derek. Derek literalmente aulla con placer y se mueve para morder el cuello de Stiles, dejando lo que será un moretón visible. Stiles deja escapar, "Oh, mierda" a medida que está más cerca del orgasmo. "Derek, voy a ..." Y antes de que Stiles pueda terminar, Derek mueve una mano y se levanta para prestar atención a la erección de Stiles. Stiles nunca se sintió tan estimulado en su vida, nunca sintió un sentimiento de éxtasis y felicidad como este.

Derek gruñe, sus ojos parpadean en rojo y ambos se vienen simultáneamente, todo un logro. Pero a quién está engañando, Derek lo hizo todo. Él sólo se sentó allí. Derek permanece en su posición por un momento, manejando su orgasmo, luego se retira con un plop audible. Se cae junto a Stiles en la cama, jadeando. Entre respiraciones, murmura: "Ese ... ese fue el mejor sexo que he tenido". La boca de Stiles se queda boquiabierta y Derek asiente, agregando "sí".

Stiles se desplaza, se cierne sobre Derek ahora. "Yo ... yo tampoco quiero que esto sea una aventura de una noche".

Derek mueve una mano para acariciar el rostro de Stiles, admirando la sinceridad en su expresión y el significado en su voz. "Entonces no lo será."

........................................................................................................................

Stiles se tambalea escaleras abajo a la mañana siguiente para encontrar a su padre en la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café. Stiles agarra una barra de granola del armario, exponiendo involuntariamente su cuello amoratado a su padre.

Su padre señala y pregunta: "¿Quiero saberlo?"

Stiles exhala dramáticamente, agarra sus llaves del mostrador de la cocina y responde: "Probablemente no".

"Te veré después de la escuela, hijo."


End file.
